I Dare You
by ltifal
Summary: A christmas party, not much to say. Mix it with alcohol and game. The result? oh, Shounen ai here...


**Tifa: I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a very merry Christmas and a Hap- err anyway although the country where I work right now don't really celebrate Christmas (arghh the horror…) but hey Merry Christmas! As a present here! *throws around ginger bread and candy canes XD***

**Milo: ... she just got a new idea which was unrelated with this story after browsing YouTube…**

**Camus: **_groans while looking at his naked pose in the video_

**Shaka: Who is that blonde girl? **_gasp when see himself with a girl make love_

**Mu: Sha-Shaka! **_nose bleed then gasp _**Why I was drawn naked with Milo and Aiolia!a**

**Saga: Um, wow… wait! Why I was drawn naked with you!**

**Kanon: How should I know!**

**Milo: … I'm hot**

**Aiolia: … **

**Tifa: so… while they are busy looking at the video, why don't you do the disclaimer ne, Shura.**

**Shura: Uh… the authoress owns nothing, hey! Is that me!**

**Tifa: :3 uh well, enjoy, oh! Beware, this is shounen ai (BxB) and credit to my beta reader xquisittexabie**

_I Dare You_

A groan escaped Camus' lips once again as he put the ornaments down, not that he didn't like Christmas, but **this** was ridiculous. Athena was insisting they have a party. **And** that meant loud music, games and alcohol. No, he didn't really mind the alcohol, what he didn't like were the music and games! Prff… and guess, who was in charge for the event? Milo and Kanon, oh the horror! To make it worst DM was also joining in… what was Athena thinking? The trio could burn down the house!

He sighed as he spotted Mu who was flying around decorating the huge evergreen and Kiki who was beside his teacher, handling and balancing ornaments at the same time. He was sure Shaka would have slipped any minute now. He was eyeing a small car toy behind the older lad but the turquoise saint was not in the mood to warn him.

_There he goes._ He mused when he saw the blonde haired saint fall with a loud thud, taking down the chair which holding Aiolia. The Leo saint was hanging the decorations on the wall fell, and down he went. Fortunately, he was lucky enough not to hit the floor but unfortunately Shaka was cursing slightly after being used as a 'landing pad'.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Aiolos, who had just come back from shopping came in and tripped over them. So flew a bag of flour which was sailing across the room and met its doom on Saga's face. The other twin who was discussing the game plans with Milo and DM quickly burst out laughing, and to make it worst the other duo was also chuckling slightly. Saga was glaring at them as the flour bag dropped from his face in slow motion. He threw it at the laughing trio only to miss slightly and have it start cruising toward Aphrodite who was still yelling about tree decorations. The Cancer broke into laughter when the bag touched the Pisces' face, spurting flour in process, but he was soon silent when his nose bumped into that familiar bag. Cursing, he threw the slightly ripped bag back toward his sky blue hair friend who ducked quickly. Again with its glory the flour was once again, storming toward Capricorn, since he was Shura and had Excalibur, he unconsciously slashed the bag apart.

If you didn't believe karma, maybe this could change your mind, Camus almost cursed when the flour poured on his hair, hence the slashed bag was hitting Aiolos and the other was again, hitting square on Saga's. Shura was not lucky enough as white powder spread onto his face…

_Merry_

_Christmas_

Milo was looking at his not-so-secret-crush and chuckled slightly, he moved toward the turquoise hair saint and unconsciously patting his hair. "You should've at least warned him about the toy car." He was sure that he saw a blush spread on Camus's face, the Aquarius saint was also widen his eyes a little before returned to his normal icy look.

"Why didn't you warn him?"

"Hm… I'm not in the mood?"

"…" a twitch.

"Beside I needed something to amuse me?" he continued as he affectionately brushed the flour from the younger lad's hair. Camus looked away and moved, brushing his own hair in process. If only he glanced back, he could find Milo's hurt expression which was masked quickly as he walked back to the evergreen…

_Merry_

_Christmas_

"…"

"What are you looking at?" he was startled and turned around only to find Aldebaran.

"… I never know how did you sneak around like that with your body."

"Ha ha, well you are zoning out, that's quite rare isn't it?" a frown was visible before Shaka stared again at the Scorpio.

"Camus was stubborn, wasn't he?" at this sentence, Aldebaran started laughing good naturedly as he patted his back.

"Well, you also have a thick skull yourself, Shaka." A blink.

"What?" he was about to question the meaning before Aldebaran walked away. He didn't like this feeling, it was as if he was missing something. Not far from there, a pair of eyes was staring at him.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" the mansion was filled with laughter as the music began to play. The jingle bell song followed by some traditional Christmas song, but DM being DM added something to the collection which was a heavy metal song about death but was soon forced to silent after he received a death glare from Athena. Eggnog was tossed around and everybody seemed to enjoy the party. It was not long before Milo and Kanon began to pass the beer and sake; hell they even brought ouzo and Bordeaux brand wine.

Quickly several people get really drunk, Aiolia already danced around stripping his shirt, Shura was crying and wailing on Aiolos shoulder, the bronzies except Shun already dropped 'dead' after 7 glass of Greek wine. Who could guess that the youngest saint could chuck down ouzo as if it were water, but then again he was chosen by Hades… Athena was chuckling after several glass of wine and slumped on the sofa and fell asleep in second. Dohko was competing with Shion on sake drinking, at first the green hair Aries didn't touch the alcohol but under pleasure and later under alcohol, he finally fell asleep right on the table followed by Dohko.

It was near eleven before the music was switched off, some of the gold saints who remained sober were helping tug the other into their bed. Shun was taking a bite of his Christmas cake, when he saw Kanon gesturing him to come.

"Yes?" the youngest lad strode toward the group sitting in a circle. The older twin smirked before asked him to sit. The only sober group was consisted of the twins, Aphrodite, DM, Aldebaran, Shaka, Mu, and Aiolos.

"Never know that you were good with alcohol, Shun." A shrug when the Andromeda saint saw Milo pulling Camus toward the group.

"Come on, Camus. Look! Even our youngest saint is here to play!"

"Leave me alone…" he murmured and let out a sigh after caught a glimpse on Milo's eyes. "Fine…"

"What's going on?" Mu asked in confused, the Aries saint was only drinking 3 cups of sake (due to his teacher) but his face was a little flush red.

"Who knows." The golden haired saint sat beside him, nibbling on a ginger bread man.

"So? Let's play a game. You know truth and dare right?" Unison nods before Kanon continued, "This one only dare, no truth." He said putting the bottle on the floor.

"…" Camus got a bad feeling towards this before he sipped his wine. Kanon, as leader finally spun the bottle and stopped on Aiolos. He smirked before speaking.

"I dare you to drink another 5 cups of ouzo."

"Darn, you knew that I'm almost drunk didn't you?" Aiolos said but chucked down the liquid, it was the fourth cup that brought him down.

"…so Aiolos is out and I get to spin again." He smirked wickedly before spinning the bottle and this time it landed on Shaka. _Just right, one of the targets._

"Shaka, I dare you to kiss one person on your side."

"What!" Mu managed to stutter as everyone glanced at him. A grin appeared on Kanon.

"I dared Shaka not you, Mu." The blonde haired saint was silent before he shrugged; his options were Mu and DM. He, of course would choose his best friend.

"Mu..." he began, closing in toward the Aries.

_Merry_

_Christmas_

Aldebaran was smirking; he was sure his neighbor loved the Virgo. He occasionally caught Mu staring at Shaka, this game at least would hopefully give hints for Shaka's stubborn head. To his disappointment, the man closed to God was kissing Mu's cheek. Argh! There was also a unison groan being heard.

"What?" the Virgo saint said after he pulled back. "You dared me to kiss them but you say which part." Mu was not sure if he should rejoice or feel sad as Shaka spun the bottle which was stopping at…

_Merry_

_Christmas_

"…" he should have known, Camus twitched. He was trying to stop himself from running from the room when he saw where it landed. He was cursing inside his head and praying. However Shaka was smirking lightly.

"You know what you should do, Camus. Kiss Milo on the lips." _Darn _he cursed while stealing a glance at blue hair Scorpio. He was trying to suppress his blush as he glared at blonde gold saint.

"May I quit?" he could always try, right? A unison 'no' was heard from everyone except Milo who kept silent. _Darn, Shaka... _he glanced at the door; he could always run if he was quick enough. He paused and looked back. They might tackle him as soon as he moved. Some were also ready to stop him if they had to. Sigh…No one could ever guess that he was quite shy under his cold exterior and it had been quite a while since he had developed this feeling toward the Scorpio.

"Oi, you should be quite prepared, it's quite some time now, Camus." DM said grinning evilly, Shun seemed to transform into Hades as he was ready with a camera on hand. "Or we could force you, Camus." Saga murmured quietly. Goddess! Everyone seemed to be against him today.

_Merry_

_Christmas_

Milo didn't know if he should feel bad for Camus or for himself. He slowly glanced at him. _Does he hate me that much?_ He tried hard to shatter down that invisible icy wall for years but the Aquarius was still out of his reach. He sighed, he was beginning to get tired of chasing; maybe he should stop and save Camus from the humiliation… he was ready to say something when he saw Camus leaning in.

… This was a dream, definitely a dream, Camus would never… or would he? He couldn't help but love the flustered feeling on his stomach as the younger lad quietly brushed his lips. Before he could react, the water bearer pulled back to his position, slightly blushing and didn't look up as he spun the bottle around. Milo unconsciously licked his lips; he couldn't forget how soft his lips were… he was jerked from his thoughts when he saw a yell from Shun. The youngest saint was quite pale when everybody minus Aquarius and Scorpio began to strip him.

"What happened?"

"… Shun was dared to dress like a girl…" Milo almost choked when he heard that words came from Camus's mouth of all people.

"Not my idea, it was DM's."

"Goddess, you almost gave me have a heart attack…" he said grinning and patting the younger lad's back, his hands was already reaching for the camera and readied for a blackmail photo.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"He was beautiful." Saga said after the dressing finished before shuddered under Aphrodite's glare. Being the most beautiful gold saint, the Pisces began complaining and put himself in another dress. Milo was grinning madly before he snatched another blackmail photo. Minutes passed when Shun was ready to take revenge. Hm... Seem like lady luck was with him.

"Oh, well." Shun gazed at the 'victim' and grinned evilly, "Go French kiss with Camus?" all present grinned while Camus was ready to run and chose to back away slowly but poor him, it was a wrong decision as his back was blocked by a wall.

"Mi-Mi-lo..." he managed to stammer when he was locked with a kiss. He was refusing to melt at first but couldn't help when Milo began to suck his lower lips. His second attempt to push him away was replaced by his desired to pull the older lad closer. His last attempt to put another defense quickly disappeared when he let a low moan and kissed back, his tongue was began to explore the other and he could felt Milo's hand wondered around to his chest.

_Merry_

_Christmas_

"… It's been 3 minutes."

"That's beginning to get on my nerves…" DM said as he twitched his eyes brown.

"Get a room, you two…" Shaka murmured as he saw Shun who was already stopped taking a picture and chuckling lightly. Both finally broke away from the kiss, Milo was gasping for air but beaming as he took Camus' hand with him. The Aquarius still trying to suppress his blush, even his ears were red but he would admit, the lad tasted good… both of them surprisingly came back to the circle where Milo spun the bottle and landed on Kanon.

"Ha!" he yelled excitedly before grinning. "Kanon, I dare you to say what you said to me and Shaka last month in my temple about Saga." He winked which made Kanon's face white.

"Oh, don't try to lie." A pause. "We both will be out from the game to-" another pause as he glanced at the water bearer. "Sort things." Milo continued as he looking at Camus who was still refusing to look up, the Scorpio let out a chuckle before he lead his soon to be lover out from the room.

_Merry_

_Christmas_

"…" He was gritting his teeth before he let out a sigh. There was no way he could tell Saga about that, his pride wouldn't let him. _Damn Milo_ he cursed slightly. Then again, this game was his idea. A groan…

"It's ok, Kanon, you don't need to if…"

"No." the younger twin cut before he looked into his brother eyes and let out another sigh. "Saga…"

"…"

"I… said to Milo and Shaka that…"

"Yes?"

"That I love you-"

"What!!!" there were unison gasps except Shaka who was smirking.

"Hey!! Not like that! Let me finish first!!" Kanon snarled although his face was red. "I love you and- and I care for you, brother and…" he paused when he saw nothing change on Saga's expression. Maybe his brother was not feeling the same… "…and I'm sorry that I was such a jer-" his words were suddenly cut when Saga hugged him. "Saga?"

"Thank you." The older twin said almost whispering, "I love you and I care for you too… and I'm sorry that I was not being a good brother to you."

A tear was threatening to roll down as Kanon hesitated but hugged back. The others quietly walked out from the room to give the duo some privacy.

_Merry_

_Christmas_

"That was sweet." Shun said while walking with other toward their own room.

"Rarr I should really brush my teeth." DM said as he walking away toward his room, Aphrodite smiled mischievously as he followed the one which he lovingly called as crabby closely.

"Oh well, night everyone and Merry Christmas." The youngest saint finally went inside his room.

"Night, both of you." Aldebaran said as he patted Mu's back sympathetically. The Aries could only nod sadly before he looked back at Shaka. "Good night then, Shaka. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He said as he turned around only to see Camus stood there with his hands crossed.

"Camus?" he raised his brown eyes slightly and was about to question him when the Aquarius slowly pointed to the ceiling. Shaka opened his eyes slightly and slowly gazed up and found mistletoe hanging above.

"…" the Virgo was frowned slightly; it seemed everybody wanted to pair him with Mu. Although he should admit the purple haired saint was cute and he didn't really mind but… he wasn't really sure, would Mu be disgusted or…worst avoid him for the rest of his life? He finally closed his eyes again and turned around, and was about to speak when he felt soft lips pressed against his. His blue eyes almost immediately opened wide in shock. He never imagined it would be Mu who was stealing the kiss.

Feeling no reaction from the blonde, the Aries finally pulled out in fear of rejection. He was about to leave when Shaka grabbed his hand and touched his cheek. His beautiful blue eyes were lit and he smirked before closing in again for another kiss. Not far from there, Milo could be spotted with another camera in hand.

_Owari_

_Omake_

They were all watching movies in the living room when Milo and Shun walked inside with an album each.

"The photos of our Christmas party are here." Shun said grinning as Milo continued. "And the photos of _**our**_ Christmas party are also here."

"What is that second album?" Aiolia feared the worst.

"Oh, it's a photo of several drunk people, stripped dancing Aiolia, crying Shura, Shion and Dohko sake competition, Aphrodite and Shun in a dress, Saga hugging Kanon, Mu kissing Shaka, DM kissing Aphro, and to be fair, me and Camus doing French kiss."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled almost all the saints in unison.

"Damn it Milo!" Kanon shouted as he jumped and ran toward the younger lad.

"Give me that damn photo!" DM snarled how Milo had his and Aphro's photo was a secret.

"Sensei was doing a French kiss?!" Hyoga stared at his teacher while Camus looked like he was ready to build another ice coffin or dig a hole.

"Shun in a dress!?" Ikki was chocked while Shun was… well, actually he didn't really mind. Milo was grinning slightly as he cleverly avoiding the pack and passed the album to Athena's hand.

There, no one dared to take it from the girl. Saori was chuckling when she opened the first page featuring Shun in a dress, smiling she looked at the other page. Oh how she loved her saints…

**Tifa: wow, it's been a while since I write this long… but hey Merry Christmas! And if you have time please review. Thank you!**


End file.
